


How I met your Broken slash Pregnant Mum

by LiKan



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: M/M, 中文同人, 恋爱喜剧
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan
Summary: 这是一个存在我脑子里很久的，2BGcrossover老爸老妈罗曼史crossover少女妈妈的trash fandom，故此题目。普通人au，杰森是过去神秘莫测，和韦恩财团有着千丝万缕联系的大学在读生，狼狈的在布鲁克林开着一家饭馆因为我爱卡珊，杰森比我更爱卡珊，所以她就住在店里二楼。迪克还是在当小警花达米安是叛逆的离家出走小孩，带着一头牛，一只狗，一只猫轰轰烈烈地闯进了杰森的生命力（屁）提姆是个被我强行对杰森一见钟情的少年总裁，因为总裁文内愚蠢的勾心斗角设定，假装自己破产沦落到去饭馆打工目前只有三集，前后剧情没啥衔接，写哪算哪





	1. 试播集- pilot

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个存在我脑子里很久的，2BGcrossover老爸老妈罗曼史crossover少女妈妈的trash fandom，故此题目。
> 
> 普通人au，杰森是过去神秘莫测，和韦恩财团有着千丝万缕联系的大学在读生，狼狈的在布鲁克林开着一家饭馆
> 
> 因为我爱卡珊，杰森比我更爱卡珊，所以她就住在店里二楼。
> 
> 迪克还是在当小警花
> 
> 达米安是叛逆的离家出走小孩，带着一头牛，一只狗，一只猫轰轰烈烈地闯进了杰森的生命力（屁）
> 
> 提姆是个被我强行对杰森一见钟情的少年总裁，因为总裁文内愚蠢的勾心斗角设定，假装自己破产沦落到去饭馆打工
> 
> 目前只有三集，前后剧情没啥衔接，写哪算哪

 

凌晨两点，杰森在给达米安把三明治面包边缘的硬条条切掉。

 

“我要很多酸黄瓜。”他少爷殿下骄矜地命令道。

 

“这些都是普通黄瓜，”杰森咬牙切齿。“但是吃起来保管是酸的你放心。”

 

“对于一个正在帮你做税务表的人这种口气真的好吗。”他皇家至尊陛下说道，提图斯应和地吠了一声。

 

“别逼我告诉你爸，”杰森重重把盘子哐啷一声扔在达米安面前，卡珊在二楼板上模糊地呻吟了一声。两人都敬畏地同时缩了缩脖子。杰森改口嘶声道。“别逼我告诉阿福。”

 

“潘尼沃斯会一把火把这里烧掉，父亲会帮他扛油桶，因为他太老了骨质疏松。”达米安反唇相讥。

 

达米安已经被宠坏了，杰森怪布鲁克林。

 

十岁的会计刺客继承人张口打了个哈欠，然后咬下三明治。“这个三明治是你唯一活着的理由，”他评价道。“潘尼沃斯做得没你好吃。”

 

他少爷的舌头可能已经被娇惯坏了， _吃干抹净_ 的分子菜品还比不上一根辣热狗。

 

“母亲也会给我做这样的三明治，”达米安沉思道。

 

杰森耗尽了此生所有的自制力才没有指出这是他教她的，现在已经两点他妈的过五分了，这孩子还在帮拖延症/典型文科生/数学没过三十分的杰森报税，他的确是个姓韦恩的好种。

 

提图斯拱在达米安的小腿上睡着了，这样还能帮男孩保证腿暖，介于他们在大冬天的供不起空调和暖气。就更别提去年全市大停电的时候他们一起脱光抱在被子里取暖的事儿了，达米安差点没为这事跳进拉萨路里去洗脑子。

 

“好了，”达米安刷拉拉地抖着那些密密麻麻的表格。

 

杰森接过来看了一眼。“我不是给了你好些收据嘛？”

 

“……”达米安显出缺乏睡眠的暴躁来。“首先，维多利亚的秘密不能算家庭开支——不，不要告诉我你去人家内衣店里干了什么，我不感兴趣，不要污染我的脑子，死开陶德。”

 

“——我只是给迪克买了一套，”

 

达米安尖叫起来。“闭嘴！不！我不听！ **滚！** ”

 

卡珊站在二楼，手里拿着达米安的武士刀。


	2. Episode 1 The First I met your Broken slash Pregnant Mum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提姆赖上杰森了。以及他们是怎么认识的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FBI Warning: This fandom is rated PG for Pretty Gay. Some material may not be suitable for children.

 

杰森打开门。

 

“……”

 

“你好。”门口的小鸭子冲他露出一个愁云惨淡的笑容。

 

杰森黑着脸关上门。

 

“我以为你下班了，”卡珊说道。

 

坐在儿童座椅上写哈代论文的达米安冷哼一声，藉此传达出“ _朕很酷朕不要搅进你们这群下等人的垃圾生活之中_ ”。

 

“我怀念旧时光，”杰森大声道，一面走到酒柜上去取下一瓶兑了猫尿的只剩下一小半瓶的龙舌兰。“那个时候店里还充满着妓女，毒贩子和嬉皮士，”他的龙舌兰已经呈半凝固状，酒瓶底黏连着不少酒絮，正风情万种地冲他招手，杰森走到后厨的水池边上去用力拧开水龙头，然后直接对着倒酒嘴用力嘬了起来。“你最大的危机就是走在街上的时候有人往你脖子上捅一刀。”

 

卡珊无声地在杰森背后冲着达米安翻了个白眼， _他哟_ 。

 

“现在，”他愈发悲愤地大力将酒瓶掼在桌上，发出一声巨响，“每天早上醒来的时候，牛都会在我的梳妆台（dresser）上拉粑粑！”

 

“我的梳妆台，”卡珊说道。

 

“牛都会在我们的梳妆台上拉粑粑，”杰森改口道。“这是什么辣鸡—— _巫师忍者魔法牛_ ，它上楼都没有声音的吗？！”

 

“你睡得和死了一样，牛怎么能吵醒你，”达米安嘲道。

 

“ **你** 就能吵醒我，”杰森指出。

 

“对啊所以我比歌莉娅——滚你妈的陶德！”达米安咆哮。

 

“这是我的蝙蝠牛，她很酷，你死开。”达米安说道。

 

“你到底是怎么惹上，”卡珊比划了一下门口。“的？”

 

那是一个阳光灿烂的早上——纽约冬日的阳光就他妈和冰箱灯一样没点热度，杰森挂着鼻头和颧骨上的冻红色，抱着纸袋走过时代广场。

 

那是一个很cliche的早晨，阳光啦，你以为很可爱但是会在你头上拉屎的鸽子啦，滑滑板的小孩啦，欢声笑语啦，杰森爱早晨，他爱熙熙攘攘庸庸碌碌的人群，全心全意地爱着，他真的可以花一整天坐在干涸喷泉池边的长椅上看着人来人往，买上一个气球系在自己的手腕上，然后傻笑。仿佛现世的福瑞斯特。

 

（达米安感觉自己的耳朵要流血了。）

 

但是那天不行，他赶着到城里的另一头去好补足明天充当店里三文鱼的腊肠肉，所以他脚步匆匆地走了过去，只珍惜地将匆匆一瞥投向高楼上巨大的黑红海报，以及海报上那个大胸占据海报一半位置的黑发男人，“噢，超人，”杰森很少女的在心里叹了口气，然后继续埋头赶路。

 

“你好，”有个细细的声音拽住了他的衣角，杰森控制不住地停下脚步，扭头看回去。长椅边站着声音的主人，那估计就是他的小王子了。杰森忍不住幻想他的下一句话就是，“你能给我画只羊吗。”

 

（说真的？他到底几岁了？达米安偷偷冲卡珊露出一个昏厥的表情。）

 

但是那个围着长长围巾的黑发孩子——他的身量太单薄了些，几乎挂不住那一身价值不菲的大衣——问道：“请问你知道中央车站怎么走吗？”

 

杰森花了一秒打量着他的蓝眼睛，埋在羊毛围巾里的尖尖下巴颏儿，以及脸上毫无意识流露出的天真和微笑，就差头顶上多一个光晕。“你认真的？”

 

那孩子略略偏过头，“嗯？”

 

结果杰森还是给他的小王子指了路，强忍住了想要拍照的冲动。他又不是日本观光客。

 

待到傍晚的时候，杰森抱着另外一个棕色纸袋，兼之身上背了一个巨他妈大的登山包回来了，他惊讶的发现早上那个小王子居然还坐在长椅上，像个他妈的迪士尼公主一样，把面包掰开了喂鸽子。说真的，他身边起码停了有五十只鸽子，杰森想象着那张椅子基本上就是被鸟屎洗礼了一遍。他的脚下还绕着两三只野猫，肩上停着一只特别大胆的蓝冠鸦，卧槽，霍格沃茨怎么还不给他写信。杰森想着。

 

可能是他的目光太露骨了，那孩子抬起头来茫然地看了他一眼，费了点时间才把他认了出来，然后软乎乎地给出一个微笑。

 

卧槽。杰森想着。 **卧槽** 。

 

我能把他养在家里吗。

 

有两三只不耐烦的小混蛋开始啄他的手指了，男孩立刻埋头继续他的纽约钢铁森林中的迪士尼公主大业。杰森遗憾地咂咂嘴，然后走开了。

 

他绕过喷泉，再次路过那孩子。

 

被咕咕声包围的天使圣光小王子再次抬起头，这次的笑容清晰多了，露出八粒白森森的牙，他笑起来的时候会不自觉皱起鼻头。

 

卧槽。杰森想。超可爱。

 

于是如同第一次作案的斯托卡挑上了一个软弱内向的受害者一样，杰森尝到了甜头，他继续兜兜转转绕着喷泉打转，然后那孩子终忍俊不禁似的笑出声来，他肩头的大鸟儿感受到震动，张开翅膀保持平衡，漆黑的鸟羽扫过他的脸颊。

 

那孩子伸出圆润的指头来虚虚点了点他，然后杰森就跟迷了心智似的走了过去，“你好啊，”他说。

 

那双钴蓝色的眼睛还在笑着，像是从珠穆朗玛峰上最高的穹顶上切割下来的一片天空，杰森的脑子里有光屁股小天使吹着喇叭高唱赞歌。

 

“你好啊，”他笑得将这一个音节念得断断续续的。

 

然后杰森也跟着笑起来。

 

“我是杰森，”他说道。

 

“你好啊杰森，”那孩子笑得愈发厉害了。“我是……杰克。”*

 

“抱歉，”卡珊打断他道，“你们俩找间房好吗，我不是为了在半夜十一点听这种三流基佬同人小说的。”

 

“你 **一无所知** ，卡珊，”杰森捏着酒瓶大大挥舞了一下。

 

“我不是约翰斯诺。”卡珊说道。

 

“然后我才知道，”杰森心碎地咬着倒酒嘴，火冒三丈，他咧开嘴角露出一口森然白牙，渗人得很。“他是在笑我的秋裤从裤管子里掉出来了。”

 

“你哪条秋裤。”达米安心里已经有答案了。

 

“我他妈还有几条秋裤？！”杰森撕心裂肺地。

 

“所以是 _红色_ 的那条。”卡珊说道。

 

“可是我还是不懂你为什么要把他带回来，”达米安说道。“每一个读 _经济学人_ 的人都应该认识提摩西德雷克。”

 

“我他妈是个文科生，”杰森拿空荡荡的酒瓶指着达米安。

 

“没错（Exactly），”达米安拿铅笔指着杰森，抖了抖笔尖，仿佛两个公主新娘里的决斗剑士一样，“不然你以为是谁在读经济人？”

 

“呃……经济人啊，”杰森做出一个“你逗我？”的表情。

 

“别傻了，”达米安和卡珊齐齐嗤笑一声。

 

“老天，”杰森用力将提图斯拽过来抱在怀里，狗狗快活地伸出热乎乎的舌头给他一个安慰之舔。“我恨生活这个操婊子养的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这里德雷克犹豫了一下，用了他老爹的名字


	3. Episode 2 The Second time I met your Broken slash Pregnant Mum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FBI WARNING: This fandom is rated PG for Pretty Gay. Some material may not be suitable for children.

 

Damian盘腿坐在吧台凳上沉思，这他妈简直吓死人了，因为这个凳子只剩下两条木腿，随时都有可能倒下去，叫Damian摔个脑袋瓜开瓢。Cass趴在吧台上埋头用牙签给Damian的指甲上画迪士尼公主。没办法，家里人的手指和脚趾都被她画完了——包括 **Alfred** 。你以为Damian还能负隅顽抗多久？

 

“而且这个金丝雀黄很衬你的肤色，”Cass补充道。

 

好让你们知道，他的脚趾涂的是 **小精灵绿** 。

 

“所以，”Cass冷不丁吐出一个字来，他们家刺客宝宝比她更加冷静地“嗯？”了一声回应她，从沉思中回过神来，注意力百分之百地放在他姐姐的那个“所以”上。

 

“周末Donna要开个派对，”Cass说，硬是用牙签尖在Damian的小拇指上挑出一片繁复的图案，这是贝儿的发型。“我在想要不要邀请Jason。”

 

Damian难得沉默了一瞬，他在想要怎么回复才能够在尽量保证他养兄尊严的情况下和Cass解释这件事——等等，他为什么要保证 **Todd** 的尊严，开玩笑，他是谁。

 

“我这么跟你说吧，”Damian舌头打着卷，试图模仿Jason下城区的口音，“上一次我带他出去的时候，他是这么跟别人打招呼的——”

 

Jason穿着被烟头烫坏两个洞的皮夹克，里头套着一件黑底红字的T恤，胸前张牙舞爪地用哥特体写着“ **有事问他去** ”，大声嚷嚷着和Roy举起手臂击掌，“嗨，红脑袋，你怎么想到要请我过来？”

 

Tim藏在他背后躲太阳，声称自己只要稍微碰到一线阳光就会融化，他埋头专心致志地给Candy Crush通第二百五十六关，下巴都要搁在胸前。Tim也穿着同样的黑T，不同的是Jason的胸前被肌肉鼓鼓囊囊撑起两块，而Tim——Tim什么也没有，Tim的胸前简简单单用黑体红字写了个“ **他** ”。Tim在手机音效里半心半意地接着Jason的话头，“没错，我们上一次被人邀请的时候是一个G片面试。”

 

“也不算是邀请吧，”Jason特别较真地纠正他，他一条胳膊挎在好哥们儿Roy的脖子上，好哥们Roy汗津津安静如鸡地蜷缩在Jason两百磅的肌肉之下，嗨，他也挺想小杰鸟的。“就是路边的敞篷车里有人喊：‘哥们儿有兴趣拍G片吗？’”

 

“哎呀，小杰鸟，”Roy咧开一嘴的大白牙笑起来，亲亲热热地叫他，“你难道没有把他的脖子拧下来？”

 

“Jason难道没有把他的脖子拧下来？”Cass好奇地问道。

 

“他拧了啊。”Damian回答。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 杰森：卡珊你听我说，生前何必久睡，死后自然——啊！


End file.
